


Забыть о горечавке

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда зацветает прыгающая горечавка, значит, кто-то использовал хроноворот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забыть о горечавке

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Friend In Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838080) by [remuslives23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23). 



> Написано на ЗФБ-16 для команды Невилла.

Впервые Невилл встречает его на поляне в Запретном лесу.

Человек в длинной серой шинели, который мгновение назад стоял здесь, резко обернулся через плечо, сверкнул ярко-голубыми глазами, нажал что-то на запястье и тут же исчез. Просто взял и исчез — из Запретного леса, там, где аппарация не действует. Возможно, у него просто был порт-ключ. Человек не был похож на Пожирателя. Откуда у него порт-ключ, когда их выдают только в Министерстве и только своим? Кто он вообще?

Может, его присылал Гарри?

Невилл долго бродит по поляне. Ищет хоть какие-то следы, намеки, объяснения и не может найти. Не может понять ничего, кроме... Прыгающая горечавка! Синие цветы рассыпаны под ногами. Она расцвела на неделю раньше срока, в начале сентября, только и всего. Прыгающая горечавка, которая реагирует на хроновороты. Но хроноворотов в Министерстве не осталось, они сами их все расколотили.

Невилл рассеянно срывает ярко-голубой цветок, приглаживает лепестки. Пыльца, еле слышно звеня, сыпется на ладонь. Пыльца, как у фей.

Феи давно вымерли, говорит бабушка.

*

Вторая встреча случается так же внезапно, как и первая. И в гораздо более опасном месте: на Астрономической башне. Еще минуту назад никого здесь не было, Невилл в этом точно уверен. Потом за спиной что-то шелестит.

Он вскакивает, поднимая палочку.

— Стой! — говорит человек в шинели и улыбается широко, располагающе и открыто. — Ты должен помочь мне.

Невилл делает шаг к нему.

Если хроноворот у него на шее, стоит всего лишь порвать цепочку. Это очень важно. Всего лишь цепочку, и они смогут действовать в тысячу раз эффективнее!

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Невилл. Он бы сейчас на все согласился. На войне и в любви все средства хороши.

— Разлом снова открывается, и здесь эпицентр влияния. Один из, — говорит человек, глядя Невиллу в глаза. — Ты знаешь, что такое Разлом? Вас этому учат? Должны бы, раз ваш Отдел тайн присылает нам практикантов.

Колдовать нельзя. Снейп и Кэрроу следят за магией учеников.

— Это все ваша чертова война. Знаешь, сколько за вами приходится убирать? — продолжает человек.

— Знаю. Разлом — это... — говорит Невилл и хватает незнакомца за ворот рубашки. Дергает что есть сил. Успеть бы схватить цепочку хроноворота!

Но цепочки нет. Понимание обжигает Крапивным сглазом.

Цепочки нет. Человек смеется, ловя Невилла за руку, но тот успевает отпрыгнуть.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он. Невилл держит его на прицеле, зная, что не сможет ничего сделать.

У незнакомца нет хроноворота, нет порт-ключа, нет даже палочки, кажется, и все же он попал в Хогвартс.

— Ты маггл! — изумленно произносит Невилл.

— Ну да. А ты — нет. Именно потому мне и нужна твоя помощь.

*

— Вот она.

Они стоят перед высокой дверью Выручай-комнаты. Джек — потому что незнакомец назвался именно так — берется за ручку и промахивается. Невиллу приходится самому открывать и пропускать его вперед.

Джек улыбается, шагая через порог, и от этой улыбки по коже бежит холодок. Бабушка говорила, что Тот-кого-нельзя-называть раньше тоже был очень красивым. Красивым, умным и злым. Красота ничего не значит.

Невилл как в тумане идет за ним следом. Это как... амортенция. Но Джек не предлагал ему выпить, да Невилл бы и не взял. Джек поднимает руку и... включает?! что-то на запястье. Включает! Здесь не должна работать маггловская техника. Значит...

— Ступефай! Экспеллиармус!

Джек летит на пол, и Невилл прыгает на него, прижимает палочку к его горлу. Рука дрожит, пальцы стиснуты до боли.

— Кто ты на самом деле? — спрашивает он осипшим голосом, когда Джек открывает глаза.

— Капитан Джек Харкнесс. Торчвудский институт.

— Что тебе нужно? — Невилл наклоняется ниже, не в силах бороться. Сейчас окажется, что это Лестрейндж. Малфой. Сам... Тот-который.

— Я брал здесь кое-что. Давно. У вас тогда работал... Финеас. Финеас Найджелус. Или Армандо как его там.

Что?! Невилл втягивает в себя воздух.

— Брал проверить, а теперь оно нужно здесь, я знаю. Нужно, чтобы правильно закрыть Разлом.

Джек ерзает под ним, продолжая улыбаться, а потом хватает Невилла за шею и притягивает к себе.

— Сколько тебе лет? — хрипло спрашивает Невилл.

Джек смеется.

— А тебе?

— Я совершеннолетний!

— Ну и замечательно. — Джек смотрит ему в глаза, а потом целует, и Невилл роняет палочку. Джек лезет ему под мантию, под свитер, расстегивает брюки. Сжимает в ладони член, оттягивает пальцем крайнюю плоть, обводит головку, и это прикосновение бьет Невилла под дых. Безжалостно бьет. Он никогда не думал, что такое вообще возможно. Джек снова целует его, и все летит кувырком.

Потом Джек сбрасывает шинель и переворачивается на живот.

Его задница совсем не похожа на женскую, но Невиллу плевать.

Долго продержаться у него не выходит. Он кончает почти сразу и лежит сверху, переводя дух. Джек смотрит на него через плечо и улыбается.

— Подрочи мне, в конце концов. Не будь эгоистом, — говорит он и сталкивает Невилла на пол.

Невилл послушно дрочит ему, как себе, сначала медленно, потом все быстрее, чужое возбуждение захватывает его, кружит голову. Джек хрипло смеется, потом стонет сквозь зубы.

После они лежат бок о бок на спине и смотрят в потолок.

— Так что именно ты здесь забыл? — спрашивает Невилл. Он все еще боится, что Джек превратится в кого-то из Пожирателей, но страх ощущается словно сквозь вату.

Джек молча, не говоря ни слова, тянется за шинелью и достает из кармана замотанный в ткань мятый... обруч? Что-то круглое. Невилл хочет дотронуться, но тот отдергивает руку.

— Э, нет. Это опасно. Да ты и без меня должен такое знать.

— И что с этим надо сделать?

— Ничего. Просто оставить здесь. Тот, кто должен, сам его найдет.

Он встает, подбирает шинель и идет по коридору из стеллажей. Останавливается возле уродливого бюста с жабьим лицом.

— Этому красавчику пойдет, — говорит Джек и надевает обруч ему на голову.

*

Третья встреча — на руинах. Безрадостная встреча. Невилл все еще сжимает в руке меч Гриффиндора. И палочку.

Джек появляется прямо перед ним. Такой же улыбчивый, как всегда. Сияющий. Светлый. Сердце Невилла делает кульбит.

— Я знал, что у тебя получится! — говорит Джек. — Хочешь, смотаемся куда-нибудь? Пока Доктор не узнал, что я починил эту штуку.

Невилл сглатывает ком, улыбается и мотает головой. Искушение велико, но долг сильнее. Долг и... многое другое.

— Много дел, видишь ли.

Джек понимающе кивает, снова улыбается и с негромким щелчком исчезает.

Невилл некоторое время стоит, закрыв глаза, и представляет себе фигуру, одетую в длинную шинель. Голубые глаза, цвета горечавки. Улыбку.

У него действительно много дел, но теперь с ними будет гораздо легче справиться.


End file.
